


The Way of Life

by rozanyg



Series: Kidge One-Shots [Keith x Pidge] [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozanyg/pseuds/rozanyg
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots following Kidge and their journey together.Cross-posted on Wattpad.





	The Way of Life

**_K E I T H ' S   R E A L I Z A T I O N_ **

Pidge was a force to be reckoned with. This he realized when he offered to help her in hand-to-hand combat. Of course, she was doing just fine but she was complaining about the rest of the Paladins always having to save her from danger. So now Keith was on the ground panting as he tried to regain his breath. Pidge stood above him smirking as she finally managed to pin Keith to the floor. 

It's been an hour into their training when Pidge finally found a way to throw Keith over her shoulder after being reprimanded for countless mistakes before. Keith was taken by surprise, of course. He let her walk away to get a drink of water as he sat up and relax for a few minutes as he prepared their next training exercise. He watched the left arm of Voltron do as she was told as he tied some bandages around the palms of his hand for the punching bags; a warm blush invaded his cheeks when her tank top lifted up as she stretched her arms and offered a small peek to her abs. 

He felt ashamed. Of course, he would. He's checking out his sister in arms; it felt  _wrong_. She was like his sister.

...

Right?

Pidge wrapped the bandages around her palms and began stretching. Keith stood behind the punching bag to hold it in place and Pidge began. She punched with as much strength as she could and the bag moved mere millimeters. Keith's smirk urged her to punch harder; she did.

This time she punched with anger and  _boy did it move._  Keith actually had to grab onto it as Pidge spat rapid-fire punches and sharp breaths with each hit. Right hook here, left hook there. She was a ball of pure strength and anger as she continued to punch.

Keith then realized that she was much more than she let on. She was more than Voltron's brains; she's a warrior just as much as the other four. Their spars together made him notice her evaluation of opponents and their weaknesses. He notices how she reprograms her moved to adapt according to the opponent's advances. He notices how she strategizes using the information she's gathered from her observations. He notices how her eyes light up when she finds a weakness she can use to her advantage. He notices how her deep hazel eyes sparkle when she hits a robot right on target. He notices... he notices that he's been staring too long.

Lucky for him Pidge was still focused on hitting the punching bag and didn't notice the blush on his cheeks.

But with all these realizations today he did realize one thing in particular...

Pidge is kinda cute.

* * *

 

**_P I D G E ' S   R E A L I Z A T I O N_ **

Pidge was hunched up in her room typing up a storm of zeros and ones as she coded her way through a new command for a prototype robot probe she was working on. She was stuffed in her room for days; she didn't like being interrupted when she was on a roll. She got the occasional "Hey, Pidge," whenever someone would pass but that was it. The Paladins knew to not interrupt her when she was set on an idea.

But now, three days since she's stepped out of her castle, she was getting hungry. Scratch that: she was  _starving_. Her belly grumbled for the umpteenth time that hour and Pidge finally relented. She finished coding the line and she placed the laptop off of her criss-crossed legs and onto the soft fabric of her light blue bed sheets. She reminded herself to ask Allura if there were green bed sheets.

Pidge swung her feet off the side of the bed and her socked feet padded softly on the floor as she tip-toed her way out of her room, through the halls, into the kitchen. If the castle were on Earth and they used Earth time measurements, it would have been five in the morning: thus, everyone was sleeping.

Shiro would wake up at "6 a.m." to get a jump start on his workout routines for the day. Keith would wake up a few minutes after to join him. Allura would wake up around "7 a.m." to work on the castle and check for distress signals. Coran would probably wake up at the same time to help. Hunk and Lance are a mystery. The two sometimes wake up in time to join Shiro and sometimes they wake up at noon (more Lance than Hunk, though.)

So she had exactly an hour before Shiro wakes up. Pidge found some leftover goo from last night's dinner and started munching on it as she walked around the castle for inspiration for future projects. But once she passed by the Red Lion Hangar as she headed for the labs, she heard the familiar sound of a wrench tightening a bolt.

She stopped right in front of the door and listened again. When she heard it again, she opened the hangar doors to see who was working on the Lions especially since she and Hunk were the only ones that actually work on them.

She didn't know what to expect, but she  _certainly_  didn't expect Keith under the hood. Red was "lying" down with her head merely a foot above the ground. Under red's chin was a sweaty Keith straining as he tried to screw in a bolt.

_That's why I never have to fix Red after battle._

Pidge never thought that the Red paladin was a lowkey mechanic. She backed up slowly, careful to not bring any attention to herself. As she walked back to the doors, she caught sight of Keith's toned abdomen covered in grease. She let out a yelp and she sprinted out of the hangar before Keith could catch her. She ran until she curved five corners. She stopped herself and leaned against a wall. Then noticing the heat flushing her cheeks.

This night was full of surprises and realizations. Surprised because she would never have guessed Keith to be able to work on the Lions without being completely confused. Also, tonight Pidge realized that the pitter patter of her heart every time she sees Keith isn't normal.

* * *

 

 

**_C O N F E S S I O N  /  F I R S T    K I S S_ **

The Galra ship was burning. Alarms were blaring. Allura and Hunk let their lions at full energy to fly Voltron out of there immediately; it was a tough battle. Five Galra fleets attacked Voltron behind their backs and they were not ready. They took lots of blows and were ready to evacuate now that the ships were about to blow. But one thing stopped the new leader of Voltron.

Outside was a small human being floating in zero-gravity with their green helmet hissing as oxygen escaped it. Keith's eyes widened and he turned to the left arm of Voltron. The green lion's eyes were off and the lion was floating uselessly beside Voltron. 

The other Paladins soon saw the same view and they all started screaming orders and panicking, but it was all gibberish in Keith's ears. Keith ignored the cries of his team demanding what was going on and he sprinted out of the black lion's cockpit and exited the Lion. 

He turned on his damaged jetpack and winced as a searing pain erupted from his pack, but ignored it and flew towards the small Paladin. The Galra ships were quickly approaching and Keith had to grab her fast and take her in with him. Keith finally reached Pidge's unconscious floating body and his eyes widened once he noticed a deep cut on her forehead and a thin sheet of frost spreading across her cheeks. Her eyes were closed and he could see a small drop of blood trail a path out her nose and around her mouth. 

Keith grabbed Pidge tight in his arms and charged in his lion with full force before the Galra ships could get any closer. When he stepped inside the Lion, Keith made sure to place Pidge gently on a small table using it as a makeshift bed as he balled up his earth clothes to serve as a pillow. Keith took off Pidge's helmet and laid it beside her. 

"Keith! What the  _quiznak_  are you doing in there? Get us out of here!" Keith rushed to his seat at the sound of Lance's frantic voice and pulled the handles back with full force, "Allura. Hunk. I need you two to give me all you got. Lance, sword." 

The team made it out safely, managing to destroy a few ships before worm-holing their way out before the ships blew up on them. With the castle in sight, Keith let the Lion pilot itself as he went to check on Pidge. 

For a moment, he forgot they were in the midst of a war and he ran his hand through the girl's long, unruly, honey brown locks. He moved her bangs away from her cut and took a good look at her face. She was much more mature since the first time he met her two years ago. Her features are much more defined, her arms more toned. But she still had the childlike wonder in her hazel eyes whenever the team made a new discovery of alien tech. She still had an attitude that could rival his own. She still had her innocence despite all that they've seen while fighting this war.

Keith sat next to the teenage girl and grabbed a cloth, soaking it in the sink with warm water and wringing it before he folded it horizontally and covered his index finger with the soft material. He dabbed Pidge's cut with the wet cloth and he could see her jump at the sudden sensation and her eyes widened when they landed on Keith.

Keith backed up, "I'm sorry, I didn't--"

Pidge shook her head and placed her hand on his, "It's fine. You just scared me. I didn't notice you were here. I guess I was... distracted." Keith nodded and returned to tending to her cuts, convincing himself that Pidge was blushing due to the warm water. 

Keith was very careful around the girl and she could tell he thought over every movement very thoroughly. Katie noticed the beads of sweat on his forehead and how his hair stuck to his face; how pink his cheeks are turning. 

But most of all, what intrigued her the most was the intensity of his purple eyes. And this isn't how when teen fiction books go on for paragraphs and paragraphs about how deep the blue of someone's eyes are. No. Keith's eyes were special. They were  _purple._ It isn't the same purple you see in sunsets, it isn't the same purple you find in flowers. 

It was an odd shade of purple. It reminded Katie of the indigo crayon, the color so often confused with blue because of the paper enveloping the crayon. She remembered the indigo once made her angry enough to throw away her drawings whenever she would mix it up with blue. But now, that same color brought so much calm and love in her life that she might just forgive it for all the trouble it caused her as a child.

It's not a normal eye color for humans; in fact, it's impossible. Keith's eyes were able to pass for grey when he was born and most people, including Pidge herself, were sure his eyes were grey. However, they were such a deep and alluring purple that Pidge often found herself lost in his eyes. Like right now.

Now returning to reality, Pidge could see all his anger drained from the battle replaced with worry and fatigue. She could hear Keith grimace when he sees a slash straight through her armor and dried blood encrusted with her armor. He soaked the cloth with water and laid it on the wound without wringing it, hoping it to soak up all the blood and to at least clean the wound a bit until they get to the castle. 

Pidge smiled at Keith once his eyes finally met hers and she whispered, "Thanks." Keith's lips tugged upwards and he sat back, "No problem." Pidge sat up, glaring at Keith when he tried to stop her and told her to lay down, and crossed her legs, "What happened?" 

Keith stood up and started washing Pidge's helmet from the scratches and smudges, "I don't know. One minute you're destroying Galran fighter jets then the next you're knocked unconscious outside of your Lion and floating away from us. We almost left you.  _I_ almost left you."

Pidge interrupted his rant as he began to sound more distant, "It doesn't matter, you didn't leave me. Thank you for saving me." Keith turned around and handed her the now clean helmet, "You've saved me more times than I can count, this is the least I can do." 

Pidge rolled her eyes but then noticed Keith wincing as he turned and she asked, "Are you okay?" 

Keith froze and spoke over his shoulder, "I'm fine." Pidge narrowed her eyes, suspicious of Keith's behavior and she swung her feet over the makeshift bed and slowly trudged her way to Keith, her eyes landing on Keith's shoulder, "Let me see your back."

Keith stiffened and Pidge knew she was right when he hesitated, she spun around him and gasped when she saw two massive burns on his back. The fire from his jetpack seemed to have burned right through his armor and part of his back. 

Pidge covered her mouth with her hand and choked back tears seeing his fair skin being burned to a swollen pink flesh popping out in an abnormal way. He had third-degree burns diagonally on his back.

Pidge immediately lifted Keith's chest-plate, making him blush, "W-What are you doing?" 

Pidge started chastising him out of panic as she sat Keith down on the table with his back faced toward her and as she started rummaging through the Black Lion's first aid, "Are you insane?! Worrying about me while you have practically burned half your back!" Pidge handed Keith an Altean pain relief pill and began applying an antibiotic ointment. Once she was done, Katie started setting up the FSM (Fake Skin Machine)* that she built after she watched Age of Ultron. 

Keith chuckled, "It didn't hurt that much." Pidge rolled her eyes, "Because your nerves were singed the edges on impact, dumb--" Pidge was interrupted when the Lion thumped, announcing they have landed in the Castle. She knew that the team would soon arrive and if they arrive before she set up the FSM, she would never get the job done over their panicked screams. 

Pidge glared at the chuckling Paladin as she worked on setting up the miniature FSM on top of the table. She directed herself to Keith, though  _never_  looking at him in the eye, "Take off your suit."

Keith flushed red but took it off nonetheless. He wasn't going to be dumb and ask why. He knows that the FSM can't work if he has clothes on. He took off the suit quickly once he heard his team bounding up the Lion and laid on his stomach on the table. He heard the whirring of the machine powering up and he felt absolutely nothing as the machine applied multiple layers of synthetic skin. 

He heard multiple gasps once he heard the cockpit's door shut and closed his eyes to try to trick them into thinking he's asleep. The first to speak up being a heavily accented voice laced with worry, "Is he alright?" He could feel Pidge roll her eyes as she replied, "He will be. I applied that Altean burn cream and within a few minutes he will have new skin." Lance leaned down and looked at Keith in the eyes, "Is he alive?" Keith suddenly opened his eyes and whispered, "Yes, dumba--"

Lance jumped back, creeped out by the emptiness in Keith's eyes and Keith started laughing, "He's fine, Lance. The stupid quiznaker was worrying about me when he had two severe burns from his jetpack." 

"At least I saved you. Sheesh. It didn't hurt." Keith rolled his eyes and rested his chin on his crossed arms.

Pidge flicked his elbow, with a slight blush in her cheeks at the sight of Keith's toned arms, "Because your nerves were burnt dingus. Now stop moving, the FSM is almost done." Keith huffed and he pinched Pidge's leg as she walked away, causing her to yelp and start another round of scientific explanation of how crucial it is to not move while the FSM is working on you. Keith listened to every work with a smirk playing on his lips.

The other three paladins watched the two with knowing looks and they slowly backed out the Lion. Hunk yelled, "I'll come back with goo. Hold on a sec," and he shut the two in the Lion. 

Pidge and Keith both looked up and noticed that their teammates left them alone again. The FSM beeped, announcing that it has completed its task but the two ignored the insistent beeping and they both said.

Pidge breathed in a shaky breath and glared at the half-breed, "In all seriousness, Keith, you  _have_  to stop getting yourself hurt like that-"

"Pidge it was just a bur-"

"I'm not just talking about today. You're  _always_  hurting yourself to take care of the team. So much so that you spend more time in the pods than the rest of us. And I can't help but feel guilty that I'm the one that you hurt yourself the most for. Don't get me wrong I appreciate your trying to keep me safe, but you just  _can't_  do that to yourself. It's not good for you or the rest of the team. Especially me."

Keith lowered his head as Pidge leaned in to whisper, "I know you constantly blame yourself for Shiro's disappearance. But you know just as well as I do that he is  _very_  capable of taking care of himself. You don't have live in constant fear that you're going to lose one of us."

Pidge lifted Keith's hanging head and she made him look into her eyes, "You're not going to lose me."

Keith shook his head and Pidge could see the broken man inside as she stared into his eyes. Keith spoke up, "I lost my mother. I lost my father. I lost the closest thing I have to a brother. I  _can't_ lose the only person I've loved." Keith looked back up to Pidge and caught her surprised look. 

Pidge's breath got caught up in her throat as he continued, "When you were out there... I almost broke down. You were so still. Your head was cut. Your nose was bleeding. You were pale. I thought I lost you and I almost broke down."

Keith leaned in and pressed his forehead against Pidge's, "And if getting burnt, beat up, and stabbed means you'll get out safe. It's worth it." Keith leaned in but Pidge backed up a bit but not out of his arms. She smirked, "I'm not completely helpless you know."

Keith took a step forward, connecting his forehead with hers, accepting the girl's warm temperature as he chuckles throatily, "Trust me. I've noticed." 

Keith started leaning in and Pidge found herself doing the same, "Are we actually doing this?" Keith's eyes were half-lidded -- just like Pidge -- when he whispered, "I hope so." 

The two collided their lips softly and it wasn't much but it was enough to transport the two into their own world. In fact, they were so out of it that they didn't notice Hunk walking in. The Yellow Paladin chuckled and placed the two plates of food goo on the table and tip-toed out the lion as the couple continues to kiss softly.

Hunk ran out the Black Lion's hangar bay screaming at the top of his lungs, "They finally did it!"

* * *

 

**_F I R S T   D A T E_ **

First dates aren't really something you could do when you're in the middle of space, but Keith and Pidge both went out on a mission by themselves and Lance is calling it a date. After a few months since their confession, Lance was desperate for the couple to go on their first date... he ships it.

It was a small planet with a jungle environment, they were to grab a certain plant for Coran, who needed it for medicinal reasons. Really, Pidge was the only one who needed to go since one of her machines were able to scan the life of the jungle to find the plant for her, but Keith insisted to go with his girlfriend. Not that she minded, of course.

And in the middle of searching, Keith catches a glow in his peripheral. Under the dark shadow of a tree was a bioluminescent flower glowing green. Keith looked back towards his girlfriend and stepped into the dark shadow and picked up a flower, amused that it still glowed although it was picked out.

Keith looked back to make sure his girlfriend wasn't watching and he cut out a small piece of a sturdy vine with his dagger. He tied the ends together and started sticking the flowers in it, making a flimsy flower crown. It's not something that Pidge would normally like to do, but Keith thought it would be adorable to see his girlfriend's face light up with bioluminescent flowers. She  _is_  the guardian spirit of the forest.

When he finished, it was  _extremely_  hard to hide. He knew Katie would know something's up the second she sees her boyfriend hiding something behind his back. So he decided to go with a plan he would  _much_  rather prefer.

He ran back to the path his girlfriend was taking and lightly jogged behind Pidge. She was babbling on about how interesting the plants are. How they are somehow metal alloys and are compatible with any form of technology.  _Even better for him_. 

Keith twirled her around and planted his lips on Pidge's, Pidge letting out a yelp at the sudden contact. She eventually hummed in content before feeling a soft weight plop itself on the crown of her head. 

She pulled away and looked up, finding a soft green glow on her head. Pidge smirked and looked up at Keith, "You are such a dork." 

Keith continued walking chuckling at his girlfriend's little blush.

* * *

 

**_P R O P O S A L_**  

Keith's hand was playing with the small box in his pocket as he fidgeted in front of a laptop. He asked Pidge a few weeks ago, despite the fact that they've been together for four years already, to teach him the basics of coding just for what is about to happen. He asked Sam and Matt for their blessings a few days ago and with their ok, he is ready to pop the question.

Keith breathes in deeply and called out, "Pidge! My code's not working!" After a few seconds, he could hear the shuffling of feet from Pidge's room and he held his breath when the door to his room slid open and she stepped in.

She has long hair now, all the way down to her waist. She gave Matt his glasses back when she reunited with him and she made herself a new pair of contacts. She may have also grown a couple inches, now only three inches smaller than her boyfriend. 

Pidge cut her shorts to a few inches above her knee and usually tied her hair in a ponytail when in battle. She peeked over Keith's shoulder but started getting dizzy at all the 00000000111110100011010101010 Keith had written throughout the screen and she sat on Keith's crisscrossed lap, "Let me see what you did here, doofus." 

She laid the laptop on her lap as she read over Keith's code, stopping abruptly when she read the words, "WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

Pidge froze and she turned her neck to look in her boyfriend's eyes, "A-Are you serious?"

Keith nodded and placed Pidge on the floor and he got on one knee. "Katherine Analise Holt, we have fought the evil forces of the universe for the past five years and we've been together for four of those five. Despite my impulsive decisions and I-don't-care attitude, you stayed with me every step of the way. And despite your stubborn and workaholic tendencies, I will always be there for you. I used to be all serious and tentative to open up to people since I lost so many people close to me, and you have been the only one to have stayed with me. You are my constant."

Keith dug in his pocket and opened the ring box, revealing a diamond sitting proudly atop the silver ring, green glowing accents decorating the band. Keith took Shiro and Lance with him to the Earth store in the mall and they had to decide between five rings, Keith picking a simple silver band and he approached Hunk to see if they could liven up the ring a bit.

Pidge just sat in confusion as Keith breathed in and asked, "So, Katie, will you marry me?"

Pidge just sat looking down at the ring, her mouth slightly open. She looked back up to her boyfriend and she jumped from her spot. She wrapped her arms around Keith as he chuckled on the floor. Pidge started giggling and she connected her lips with the black paladin, smiling through the long-lived kiss. She pulled away breathless and whispered, "Yes." 

Keith slipped the ring to Pidge's ring finger as she giggled and she leaned in for another kiss but separated when she heard the click of a camera.

Above the kissing couple stood the gang and Matt using Pidge's camera phone to take multiple pictures of the newly engaged couple. Keith merely laughed as Pidge blushed and the whole gang started rambling about the wedding, excited that the two are tying the knot.

* * *

 

**_W E D D I N G   R E C E P T I O N_ **

The wedding was beautiful. It was simple. It was Kidge. Allura had the honor of being Katie's maid of honor and Shiro was Keith's best man. Coran performed the ceremony and a small bunch attended. Team Voltron and the Holt family were  _obviously_  there. 

But surprisingly, they invited the Blade of Marmora, since they have been Voltron's strongest allies and the closest thing Keith had to family. But what was even  _more_  surprising was that they attended and brought  _gifts_.

Ryner, the new leader of the Olkari, also attended. Kaltenecker was the ring bearer. The mice threw the flower petals and Hunk paraded down the aisle with Shay on his arm. Lance announced to the team a few weeks before the wedding that he was dating Plaxum and Pidge made sure to find a way to make Plaxum attend. So Plaxum was in a huge fish tank at the side of the wedding. 

At the very front sat Colleen, Sam, and Matt (who all gave Keith their blessings) with Keith's mom (who they found two years ago) and Lotor, Acxa, Zethrid, Ezor, and Narti (yes, she's still alive and the Lotor's general group is still together. We do not acknowledge that part of season 4, thank you very much).

The bridesmaids wore a long forest green dress with gold accessories. The men wore a gray suit with a white button-down shirt under, a burgundy tie topping off the look. 

After the ceremony came a beautiful reception. The whole group united in the castle's ballroom, all sat in small tables facing a big table sitting at the top of the stair's landing. There sat the newlyweds, the two laughing as they drank Nunvill, which Hunk changed the formula to make it the equivalent of Terran wine. 

Pidge was laughing uncontrollably with Keith about something she didn't even remember anymore. Keith was holding his wife's hand as they laughed and he managed to compose himself and watch her contentedly as she continued. 

Her laugh was ridiculous. It was a mix of giggles and snorts, and although many call the laugh annoying, he loves it. Katie just continued laughing and Keith continued watching with a big smile on his face, not noticing that there was a couple watching the two with big grins.

Shiro and Allura watched the young couple like parents. They watched the two grow from pimply teenagers to young adults. And they watched the two fall in love. And now, they watched the couple kiss for the umpteenth time before Shiro got up and whispered something into Coran's ear.

The ginger nodded and approached the microphone, cheerfully announcing, "And now, we will have an Earthly tradition called the First Dance. Keith, Pidge, you may know declare your love to the other in dance."

Said couple froze under the speculating eye of the alien population, some not even knowing what a dance was. Lance, Hunk, and Shiro, however, were grinning from ear-to-ear, all knowing that the pair can't dance at all.

Keith grumbled under his breath, "I'm gonna kill them." Pidge merely looked back to her husband and smiled, grabbing his hand and pulling him up, "Come on, Keith. I don't care about what they think."

The two made their way to the center of the dance floor. Keith grabbed Pidge by the waist and Pidge wrapped her arms around Keith's neck. The two began swaying to the song (and stepping on each other's toes) and the aliens watched in awe at the display of human culture. Soon enough the rest of the paladins were on the floor to join the newlyweds in their special moment.

Pidge laughed at Lance and Hunk, who were both enjoying this  _way_  too much (Hunk even picked up Lance at one point), and laid her head on Keith's chest and Keith placed his chin on her head as they continued to sway to the beat. She sighed in content at their little moment of peace before she felt a tap on her shoulder. She lifted her head from its spot and saw Shiro and Allura beaming.

Shiro smiled down at the two with great joy before asking Pidge, "May I have this dance?"

Pidge looked at Keith, who nodded, and she let go of her new husband's hand and held Shiro's as the older man led the two in stiff and regulated dance, one that paralleled his personality so well. Shiro looked down at Pidge and smiled for the umpteenth time that day, "I'm so happy for you Katie. I'm glad that you were able to find the guy that loves you the way you deserve." Pidge smiled in gratitude and began laughing.

On the other side of the dancefloor, Allura was glaring him down, "If you ever hurt her, I will kill you." 

Keith smiled and quipped, "And I'll help you." 

Allura thought over what he said and smiled, "I'm glad you found someone you can share your life with, Keith. You deserve this," Allura nodded her head to Pidge and Shiro, who were both laughing at some light teasing from Shiro, "You both do."

Keith smiled and Allura kissed his cheek. Shiro bent down and kissed Pidge's forehead. Then they switched.

Keith snorted when he heard Allura warn Pidge, "If you ever hurt him, I will kill you."

Keith looked up at Shiro, finding their proximity awkward but comforting. Shiro smiled at his "little bro" and began, "I'm so proud of you, Keith."

Keith rose an inquisitive brow and asked, "Proud?"

Shiro had a mischievous glint in his eye when he responded, "You finally grew the guts to open up to someone other than me and your stuffed hippo."

Keith rolled his eyes as Shiro bellowed a hearty laugh.

Back with Pidge, and after Allura threatened her, the two girls were already planning the many home visits before they were interrupted by a certain Cuban.

"Excuse me, ladies, but the best friend/non-blood brother needs some words with the new bride."

Allura pouted at Lance, but gave up and let the exuberant Latino lead the petit Italian at a fast pace, almost salsa-like dance.

"Look at my little pidgeon; being all grown up and getting married! I think I'm about to cry." Lance blinked his eyes repeatedly as if batting away tears and Pidge laughed.

"Oh, come on, Lance. It's not as if I'm going away for all eternity. Our honeymoon is merely two months."

Lance's 'sad' face morphed into an 'angry' face as he continued with his over-hyped (and maybe drunk) attitude, "Which is entirely  _too_  long for my taste. Mullethead better not try anything too frisky," He was now glaring at Keith, who was laughing with Hunk over some jokes, and then bent down to Pidge to whisper, "If he does try something,  _chiquita_ , don't hesitate to call me. I have my  _chancleta_  ready 24/7."

Pidge has never laughed louder at her best friend before that night.

* * *

 

**_P R E G N A N C Y   R E V E A L_ **

Katie leaned over the kitchen counter twirling the ring on her ring finger. Her back was to the coffee machine as it finished the morning batch of coffee for the Kogane-Holt household. In five minutes, Keith would be arriving from the mechanic's workshop all greasy and sweaty... and thirsty for his morning coffee.

Coffee has become a vital part of their diet (almost surpassing water) and Keith and Katie had made it a routine for Keith to arrive home for some coffee with his wife during his lunch break before going back to work at the mechanic's shop. Katie usually had the coffee and lunch already on the table by the time he got home and in return, she gets a greasy kiss before he returns to work. Then, Katie prepares to leave for the Garrison to teach her classes.

Although it seems cheesy, it's actually one of the few times the two see each other on weekdays. Their schedules take up most of their day and the two mostly see each other when they come back from work. So mornings were their 'couple' time, even though the two aren't actually sappy.

But today was an important occasion for the both of them. Well, Keith doesn't know it yet, but hen he finishes his coffee he will.

The coffee machine beeped and steam rose from the hot beverage as Katie poured the pure black coffee into a special mug. She picked up the spoon and dug it in the sugar jar. One scoop. Two scoops. Stir.

As if on cue, the familiar three-knock greeting came before Katie could hear the familiar jingle of Keith's keys. It was a habit the two unconsciously started after a week of marriage. They would knock before they entered a room. Not to ask permission to enter, but just an announcement that they're home.

Katie stirred the coffee a bit more as she heard the door open and close. She turned once she heard Keith's boots travel the small hall and strut into the kitchen. Sadly, today Keith was a bit more greasy than usual and his face was stained with streaks of car oil on his cheeks, forehead and the sides of his mouth.

"Hey, honey." Keith closed his eyes and leaned in for a kiss before he felt a napkin wiping his lips. He opened his eyes wide in surprise and Katie giggled as she wiped the grease off her husband's lips. Once her work was done, she leaned in and placed a long kiss on her husband's lips before parting.

Keith hummed as he sniffed the air, "Mmm. Coffee smells good today, Katie. Is it my birthday?" 

Katie shook her head and answered slyly, "No. Does it have to be a special day for me to make you good-smelling coffee?"

"Yes," Keith deadpanned.

Katie rolled her eyes before turning her husband around and pushing him to the living room, "Well then, mister, go eat your lunch. I'll be there in a second."

Keith chuckled and headed to the dinner table, obeying Katie when she yelled, "And take off those ugly boots! They're going to dirty the carpet!"

Pidge dug deep into the kitchen cabinets and pretended to be busy when she heard the loud clatter of a falling silver utensil and pounding feet.

She beamed a smile as she turned around to find Keith with a mixed look on his face. In his hand, he held the special mug the read:  _There's a Baby Brewing_.

His eyes were a mixture of elation, confusion, concern, and incredulity. However, the most prominent emotion in his eyes was love. He stepped closer to his wife of two years before whispering, "We're having a baby?"

Pidge nodded and lifted her--clean--pregnancy test indicating two horizontal lines, "We're having a baby."

Keith now placed a hand on his wife's lower belly, "We're having a baby." It was almost as if he was solidifying the truth of what was just revealed.

"We're having a baby." He repeated it, now with more certainty.

Keith then looked up into his wife's hazel eyes and cried out, "We're having a baby!"

With that last cry, Keith lifted his wife in the air and twirled her, "We're having a baby, baby!"

Katie laughed as she was twirled around, "I know, right!"

Keith laughed as he placed his wife down on the floor before leaning down and kissing her square on the lips in celebration of the future new addition to the family.

* * *

 

**_D E L I V E R Y_ **

**honestly, this is so short (but it's just cuz I _need_  this whole cliche delivery scene)**

The delivery room was all chaos with the dissonant cries and yells coming from Pidge and the commands from the doctor. The nurses were filling up the room and it all seemed a blur to Keith as he held onto Pidge's hand. Well... as Pidge held his hand in a vice-like grip. She screamed with more power and fury than she ever had in her five years fighting in space and it was seriously starting to scare Keith.

Katie clenched her toes and pushed with all her might. Sweat glittered on her face and her honey-brown hair stuck on her red face. Keith whispered encouraging words to her as she squeezed his hand so much it turned purple.

"You're doing great, honey." With those words, Katie snapped her head at Keith and she screamed with all the fury in her petite body, "SHUT UP!"

Keith jumped back at her sudden hostility, but Katie continued her panted rant of fury, "THIS IS  YOUR FAULT AND NOW YOU WANT TO WHISPER WORTHLESS SH*T INTO MY EAR. OF COURSE, I KNOW I'M DOING GREAT! NOW SHUT UP AND LET ME SQUEEZE YOUR HANDS IN PEACE."

Keith stood in shock but gave her his other hand and she began to squeeze that one as well. The nurses shared a small giggle before they continued their work in getting the baby out.

At exactly 11:37 p.m. on July 15th, Cayden Jaxxson Kogane was born.

* * *

 

**_F I R S T   S T E P S_ **

Cayden was two and one fourth when he took his first steps. Now, many couples have cute stories of how their child first walked to reach their parents or to reach for a toy. But Cayden was special. He shared many characteristics with his parents. He had Katie's hair and Keith's eyes. He had a mixture of their facial features. He had their same strong attitude. 

However, both Katie and Keith could tell you he seemed to lean towards Keith more than Katie. He shares his father's love for the outdoors, cars, and Discovery Channel. However, Cayden also shares his father's love for knives.

Hence, the reason why Katie was horrified to see her son crawling to Keith's open knife collection, reaching for one of Keith's sharp hunting knives. Katie sprinted towards the toddler and picked him up and away from the knives. She took a breath at how close Cayden was to hurt himself.

She turned him around and frowned at the giggling child, "I thought I left you in the living...room." Pidge paused and looked at Cayden's play area in the living room, which now had his toys scattered on the floor, and then looked back at her son and gasped, "I left you at the living room!"

She began twirling the baby around and cried, "My baby boy took his first steps!"

Cayden giggled but still had his sights set on a certain shiny object before he called, "Nai!"

* * *

 

**_T E E N A G E D   K I D S_ **

Katie and Keith were both in their early fifties when Cayden was finishing high school and Alysen began her freshman year. Hence, they were too old for their children's rebellion. Alysen's wasn't hard to handle, it was mere dressing violations ("You're not leaving this house with those shorts Alysen! Who even bought you that, 'cause I know for sure you didn't buy that with my debit card?!").

Cayden, however, carried on his parents' rebellious nature to whole other level. 

However, as it is often amongst siblings, it was only a matter of time before Alysen followed in her older brother's footsteps.

Keith and Katie now sat in the principal's office waiting for their children alongside the parents of the victims of their wrath. The door opened and in stepped Commander Iverson muttering something along the lines of  _"I'm getting too old for this"_ Before Katie and Keith caught sight of their children (Alysen with finger-shaped bruises on her forearms) strutting in the office followed by two kids; One adorned a black eye and the other wore bruises across their arms. Both looked to be Cayden's age.

Keith's eyes widened at seeing this and glared at his kids before directing himself to Commander Iverson, "What did they do this time?"

Commander Iverson sighed before beginning, "It seems to me that the apples don't fall far from the tree, huh? At first, I thought your two kids started a fight again. But when I looked at the tape. Well... take a look."

Iverson played the clip on the TV behind them and the group watched as the two boys beat up a freshman behind the stairs before they heard a small, little voice yell a warning, "Hey, quit it!"

The two boys turn and scowl at Alysen before scoffing, "Leave Kogane, this doesn't concern you," and continued with their beating

Katie and Keith could see the anger build up in their daughter's face before she dropped her stuff and forcefully pulled on one of the bully's shirts with more force than one would think a 14-year-old could possess. The boy stumbles before Alysen punches the boy square in the eye.

She smirks down at the groaning boy before someone forcefully picks her up with a tight grip. She starts kicking around but doesn't reach the guy. He holds Alysen head-down into the trash and starts shaking her as if she was going to drop her.

Then the boy himself was dangling in the air. He was being held up by Cayden's "Galra" strength and Cayden's skin was turning lavender as he held the boy a few feet off the ground.

Cayden walked the two humans he was holding to the first landing of the stairs and he growled menacingly in the boy's ear, "If you value your life, put her down."

The boy puts down Alysen on the stairs softly and Cayden holds the boy up in the air for a while longer before he feels someone jump on his back. 

The rest of it was sort of a blur but the only thing Keith and Katie could make out of it was that Cayden gave those boys what they deserved and Iverson was yelling before Iverson turned the TV off. Keith and Katie both grinned at their kids. As the parents of the two boys began with excuses and accusations, Keith and Katie both shook Iverson's hand before they grabbed their kids and headed out the school for a celebratory burger.

* * *

 

**_O L D   A G E_ **

Katie and Keith were still dancing to songs of old in their living room in their late 90s. Shuffling their feet to the rhythm of the song, the couple twirled each other slowly and moved with careful movements. Their years of hard training and physical work paid off and their bodies were only starting to deteriorate now of all times. Time has done its work and the two knew their time would be limited and they wanted to spend their last moments together before they part to Heaven.

So even though there were no words exchanged, they felt happiest right there together. They always have. The silence is the only way the two could truly communicate. It was in that dance that they silently discussed their fears of death and the afterlife. It was then that they silently discussed their fear of being without the other. It was then that they silently discussed the absolute happiness they felt as they lived their lives together. It was then that they silently thanked the other for a lifetime of happiness.

They ended their silent conversation with a hug. Pidge laid her head on her husband's chest and he placed his chin on her head and the two relished in the feeling of being in the other's arms.

Because even though they had little time left, they were content with their lives.


End file.
